Dolchena Müellen
| name = Dolchena Müellen | home = Erülisse, Semberholme | gender = Female | race = Gold Elf | reckoning = | dob = 1203 | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = 1372 | class = | rules = | alignment = | patron deity = Labelas Enoreth | source = | page = }} Despite the fact that Dolchena's mother died shortly after her birth, forcing her father to raise her alone, she turned out to be the girliest girl in Erülisse. Nothing but pink clothing was good enough for her. Learning to fight was out of the question, and a person as flighty as she would never amount to much of a cleric or wizard, though she was capable of casting a few spells. Her father Jandil Falanii often despaired of her lack of focus and direction in life. Dolchena, in turn, was frustrated by her father's narrow-mindedness. Foolishly, without making any real plans, she ran away from the village alone, thinking it would be so terribly romantic if she could meet and fall in love with a human. Miraculously, she survived her journey through the forest unscathed and managed to find a small town in the Dales. The men were so handsome! She flirted haplessly with the best-looking one she could find; he immediately took her to bed without even exchanging names first. Of course, she got pregnant, which caused an enormous scandal in the town because the man in question was engaged to the mayor's daughter, Leonora. Alone and helpless, Dolchena's plight appealed to the very last person one would expect. The mayor's daughter herself, newly single, took her in to the mayoral residence on a temporary basis, urging the troubled young elf to contact her own people. Reluctantly, Dolchena wrote to her father, fully expecting him to disown her. Shockingly, he wrote back quickly, promising to come and take her home to the village to start a new life. Even more surprising, upon her return to Erülisse, she found that she had a new house and a fiance waiting for her. though at any other time she might have been appalled by his appearance, Dolchena was touched by Voltaril's utter goodness and agreed to marry him right away. Her son was born later that year and not too long afterwards, a daughter followed. The four of them are all quite happy together, all though frankly none of them have anything in common. Voltaril, who was born with no magical abilities, greatly admires his wife's skill and has encouraged her to develop her magical talent. Recently she succeeded in summoning her very own familiar, a tiny fluffy dog named Leo (after the mayor's daughter) that is the size of a small rabbit. Dolchena adores him beyond all reason, and takes him everywhere she goes - even dressing him in pink to match her outfits. She is careful to keep him away from her brother-in-law Elgalote Galadryn, whose wolf Benji always tries to eat him. Relations * Spouse Voltaril Müellen * Son Franco Müellen * Daughter Ques'ira Müellen * Father Jandil Falanii * Niece Illwyn Galadryn * Niece Aelwyn Galadryn Category:Worshippers of Labelas Enoreth Category:Gold Elves Category:Adepts Category:Inhabitants of Erülisse Category:Inhabitants of Semberholme Category:Inhabitants of Cormanthor Category:Elves Category:NPCs